Lament of Silence
by ametuki
Summary: Story concentrating the Shinsengumi's 3rd unit a.k.a. the Silent Unit Leader, Saitou Shimaru's daily life and his encounter with a normal countryside girl. Highly recommended to fans who have read the manga and have knew about Saitou's traits. Fans and newcomers who have or have not watch the anime/read the manga are also welcomed!
1. 1st Silence

Finished unpacking my luggage and sorts, I stepped out the street and gave a wide look on the street. 

Birds flying through the cerulean sky, while the sun brimming in shine which is a little too hot for me to handle. After all these years living in the countryside alone, I had decided to come to Edo and look for a decent living, as many of the countryside people would normally do. 

However, it is still my first time coming to Edo by myself... Although I had never went out of the countryside before, even when my parents still _existed_. Being the curious 18 years old, I'm obviously not going to live by the countryside until the day I die, or that someone who like to play with rocks and stones would accidentally kill me. Seems stupid but it's the truth, I had my beloved Kintarou killed by a naughty boy with a rock before and that traumatized me, for some reason. 

But then, ...what a big city! It seems the streets are endless and I soon find out that I am lost in the middle of the streets full of strangers...Should have asked for a map when I visited my neighbor, the creature who had came to dominate the Earth... I mean, _he's quite good in the inside despite his fearful appearance_. So it's true that Edo is now filled with strange people known as the Amanto. I thought it was just a boring grandma story when Grandma Umeko read through her son's letter. What to do? I suppose I should ask for directions from somebody, or else I'm going to wander through the streets...for eternity, maybe? 

...There's an oddly looking guy with an afro staring at me while standing just in front of the Pachinko parlor. Hmf, guy in his mid-twenties playing pachinko in the daylight? So that's what they usually call them...Middle-Aged-Dumb-Ass-Oldies, THE MADAO... 

"...It's quite rude to stare on someone who you are not familliar with, don't you think?" 

No answer. 

Wait, what's with him? Why wouldn't he make a sound? ...Just how rude will this man be, I wonder.

In your younger days your Mama would have taught you that you must answer when somebody asks you questions! 

"Hey, the guy there with the afro. I'm talking to you." 

"...?" 

Don't "?" me, dammit. And don't look around you as if there's another afro nearby...**YOU** are the only one here with an afro! 

An orange coloured afro, in addition. What kind of fashion is this? Do they call this the Harajuku Fashion in the cities? It's no use trying to fool me by wearing your normal kimono with **THAT **kind of hairstyle... not even your Boomerang Grandpa would accept that either! He would be tearing off your hair until you are bald with his 90-degrees boomerang! 

Pointing to himself, the orange afro has finally realized that I was talking to him. However it seems that he still doesn't have the urge to speak up.

It does look like he's having a hard time trying to speak up, since he's suddenly sweating for a whole bunch... Ah~ I get it. He must be one of the shut-ins who have recently started to get out of his own box and now facing trouble speaking up after these time. Hmmhmm, it must be so! 

...If not I would tear off that afro of yours and see if the hair will ever grow back after that *evil smirk*

* * *

><p>FYI this is a fanfiction for the series Gintama. And I do not own Gintama, other than Okita's eyemask *lol*<p>

OC as the main character, and of course as the title suggests, this is a fanfiction concentrating on the Shinsengumi's 3rd unit leader, Saitou Shimaru. The one guy who bears a similiar appearance to our beloved silver-haired MADAO *pfft*

For those who have not read the manga would not know who is he though, since he had currently made his appearance in the manga only. But we could be expecting him in this incoming new season on Apr 2015, who knows? If so I would be putting firecrackers filled with gorilla fairies everywhere *lol*


	2. 2nd Silence

"Yes, I'm talking to you, Afro-chan! Stop staring at me and speak up, or I'll help you turn bald much more earlier than that pops there with a barcode head."

Sorry pops, I ain't picking a fight with you but uh, bear with it... since you **DO** have a barcode head. And don't flash that head to me now, I know how bright can it reflect the sunshine already. It is still in the daylight and no man would need a free light bulb.

The result for starting up a fight(?), soon the people around us stopped and started to take a look of what is happening. Some young teens even have their mobile phones ready to take pictures and videos of the incident. How did I knew that piece of metal is a mobile phone? Well... I did do up some research before coming to the city alone, in order to prevent people from knowing that I came from the countryside and stuffs.

But then drawing people's attention is never my intention, and so I grabbed the afro's arm and dragged him to a nearby alley. Even at this time the man's mouth is, like a clam, tightly shut and does not seem to have any ways of opening it. I wonder if he will feel the pain if I punched him in the face...?

...No,no no no no NO! Why did I even bother about him staring at me? I should be happy that there is a male who would set his eyes on me, even if it's just plain staring! My "countryside girl" image is gushing out of my breath and this is bad. Really** BAD**.

"H-hey... Sorry about that just now. It seems like I lost myself there, and... uh... T-that's the way of speaking from my hometown, ahaha..."

In uneasiness, I scratched the back of my neck while apologizing to the af- I mean, the guy. Ew, what was I doing anyway? Why did I drag him here of all places?! Ugh... it sure looks like I'm either going to beat him up or am intending to confess to him.

I let out a sigh while slapping my forehead with my palm. Now WHAT should I do?

"..."

His eyes shined in a second, but soon turned back to his normal dead fish eyes. He turned his back and started walking out the alley, while I stood there wondering where he is heading to. Realizing I was not following him out, he turned his head over for a few seconds and pointed to a certain direction. His eyes seem to tell me that he is going to help me in giving directions, and I was very grateful he did so, although his afro is constantly getting on my nerves...I wonder what his name is, though I know that even if I ask him I bet he won't open his clam-like mouth and answer...

"Hey, what's your name? I am Asuka, Sakuba Asuka. 'Saku' as of 'new moon', 'ba' as of 'feather' ; the name 'Asuka' is the meaning of 'soaring bird'. It's a name given by my father."

As usual, no answer is given. 

I sighed. I expected that though, however I did notice the expression in his eyes turned a little gentler than before. I end up doing all the talking until he stopped in front of a snack bar.

"Wha? ...Oh, a snack bar! I wonder what they serve inside...Hey! Where are you going?!"

While I was taking a peek inside the snack bar, I realized that the afro has walked away, soon forming quite a distance between us. Before he disappears completely from my sight, he slightly bowed to me, soon turned his back and left.

...Strange guy. Not only his hair and personality, even his actions are strange. But since he brought me here, so I suppose he has no ill will and I maybe can get a map or something to get my ass back to my residence.

Right.

No use standing here, I'll as well take a look inside.

"Oh? Well well..., who do we have here? "

* * *

><p>Thank you for reviews, favourite and following!<p>

_**aombi**_

Thanks for your advice! Haha, the story's pace could be a little slow to many people's taste but it will end up all right, if there are no accidents *lol*

Well, I guess not having English as my mother language have its limits :O Sometimes I can't figure out which part of it is awkward *sweat*

_**Dem Pork Buns**_

I enjoyed that arc too XD Thank you very much for your suggestions! I see, switching POVs could be confusing indeed =X though using different POVs is easier to write out that certain character's story or whatsoever...


End file.
